


King of the Vampires

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Buffy faces her worst nemesis to date.  A lost slayer variation with glimpses of Faith.





	King of the Vampires

WARNING: Character death. Explicit Gore. 

 

Prologue

 

You think you’ve faced the worst there is? Well I’ve got news for you; you haven’t.

Forget all you thought you knew about pain. Forget all you knew about fighting. Might as well forget about living while you’re at it. You can’t use what you’ve been taught; he knows all your tricks, your moves, your tactics.

What you need to know, what matters today… is that you’re the one who caused this and you’re the only one who can end it.

Think your friends and family can help you? Well they can’t. They’re dead; either turned or bled dry.

This is for the rest of my kind, their future. This is it, one way or another, it’s gonna end… just remember… it’s not Giles anymore. The man you thought of as your father is gone, dead but not buried and now it’s up to you; so make a choice. Do you want to run, live to fight another day or do you want to take him on, take him down, and make that bastard inside of him pay for what its done?

I can do this. I can. I have to or else… else all your deaths were for nothing, else I’ll lose those few I have left now.

I’m gonna kill you…

Or I’m gonna die trying.

 

 

13 days earlier

 

“Fall back!” I glanced around the battleground, the decayed, fallen down warehouse and took inventory of the soldiers, those fallen and those still fighting. We were losing, our numbers falling rapidly. There was no choice, no other options, we had to leave and we had to go now.

I pulled the slayer next to me off a vampire and pushed her towards the exit. “Go, fall back, take the others with you.” I ground out, quickly scanning the area.

“But…” The slayer protested.

I turned, giving a, ‘not now’, glare and watched frozen as her head suddenly fell forward and off, onto the floor, rolling, sloshing across and over, stopping at my feet.

Dawn screamed from somewhere in the building and I took off running, slashing my way through the enemy, watching as slayer after slayer fell to their deaths.

“Dawn!” I screamed into the building.

Everything froze. The slayers, the vampires, silence ensued, encasing us all. 

That’s when he caught my eye, the leader, that’s when I got a good look at him; bald, big dark eyes, evil sneer, blue veins running the area of his head and neck. 

He smiled up at me, chilling me to the bone, causing my blood to freeze up in my veins and my level of fear to soar.

A flash bomb went off, lighting up the surrounding area and I saw salvation. It was a chance, small, but I had to take it.

“Target the ceiling!” I screamed, instantly bringing my weapon up and firing, listening as the others, those left, copied me, firing into the glass ceiling.

It cracked and shattered, raining glass all around us, on top of us, cutting us, but saving us all the same, only cutting our number in two, dividing us into groups.

A small, hopeful ray of light forced its way inside the darkness, lighting up the surroundings.

I smiled at the creature leading our enemies against us, finally feeling victorious in the face of death. “Kill them all.” I ground out, moving forward, dusting each vamp I could reach.

Trap doors opened all around us, letting in more and more undead. I watched in horror as more and more slayers started dying, screaming out in terror as their lives were slowly drained from their bodies. 

“They’re turning them!” Kennedy screamed.

I turned abruptly and saw a slayer taking in the virus, the blood of change and my heart and breath stopped cold. I brought my gun up and fired into the head of the slayer, taking her out, permanently. “Finish em off!” I screamed, listening as random gunfire opened, the flashes of powder lighting up the room.

More and more vampires filtered into the room. “Fall back! Let’s get out of here!” I yelled, looking around to the others.

I ran towards Willow, pulling Kennedy behind me, moving us toward Xander and Dawn. “Lets back out of here now. Cover us Will.” 

We formed a tight formation, backing slowly through the darkness, hoping to reach the exit and daylight. I scanned the peripheries, looking for slayers, looking for family but finding only dead or dying slayers. 

“Buffy!” Giles called out from the other side of the room. 

I peered through the darkness, seeing Giles and at least three slayers, injured but still alive. 

“We’ll get you, hold on.” I yelled.

I watched as Giles and the slayers took on a couple of vamps, dusting them easily and watched as they turned their gunfire towards the ceiling, letting in droplets of light.

“We’re heading towards the back exit. We’ll meet you back at camp.” Giles called out, him and his group moving steadily towards freedom.

“Okay.” I called out, watching as the small group continued towards the exit. “Give us a little light, Will.” I stated, watching as Willow cast a spell, illuminating the darkness with a bluish gray light, allowing us to finally see the chaos and destruction that befell our troop.

I looked at the dead bodies and those of the slayers now being turned, cast another look towards Giles and his group as they went through the door.

“Blow it.” I stated, void of emotion, watching as the slayers, pulled gas charges and threw them into the building.

We backed all the way to the exit, into the light and took a final look into the death and destruction. 

“Run.” I stated, watching as Xander pulled Dawn away from the building, followed closely by a few surviving slayers. 

Kennedy positioned herself on the opposite side of Wills, ready to grab her and run. I looked over; watching as a trickle of blood slowly ran over her cheek and took in account of her injuries and those of Wills. We were lucky. I gritted my teeth and looked into the darkness, watching as the vampires swarmed over the still warm bodies.

I nodded, giving the go ahead to torch the place and watched as Will invoked the spell to bring forth flames. 

The building lit up like a Christmas tree, igniting, flames spreading forth, illuminating the darkness within. 

Kennedy and I grabbed Will by the arm and ran, dragging her between us as the building torched hotter and brighter. Screams filtered through the air, those of the burning vampires and those of the undead slayers, those in waiting to become the walking dead.

We ran onward, not looking back, falling as the building finally reached its nova and exploded. We fell into the dirt and gravel, each trying to protect our bodies from all the falling and burning debris littering the sky, the air, and the ground.

Finally, we pushed our weakened, battered bodies up from the ground and hobbled back to base, tired, weary and humbled.

Dawn and Xander met us at the entrance, helping us inside and to our current medic. 

I looked at the fifteen-year-old girl, attempting to patch us up and looked around for Julie, our resident RN. “She didn’t come back.” The kid offered.

I nodded at her and let her patch me up as best she could, gave her a half smile and moved out of the way so the others could be seen to.

“Did you see that lead vamp?” I asked, looking at Xander, who nodded yes.

“Kinda looked like a bringer.” He stated lowly.

“Yeah.” I nodded, agreeing, adding. “Only these were thinner, not quite as clunky, more lean…” I hesitated, thinking, remembering. “Kind of reminded me of that vamp on Salem’s Lot.” I stated, continuing. “I’ll bet Giles would know what breed they are.” 

I looked around, scanning the small group, and moved through the people, looking, not finding and finally I walked back over to Xander. 

“I don’t see Giles, or the slayers in his group.” I stated quietly, waving Kennedy and Willow over. I pulled us all into a tight group, whispering, “Make a thorough check, locate Giles and his slayers.” I watched as they nodded, adding, “I’m heading out to check the grounds, see if they’re outside or on their way in.” I took in a heavy breath and looked back at everyone. “Hurry and meet back here ASAP.”

I watched as they filtered away from me and stepped outside, walking around our base, peering off into the oncoming darkness, hunting and hoping.

Twenty minutes in, I assessed they weren’t outside or incoming so I headed back inside and met up with the others. 

I looked at each one of them, watching, as each in turn nodded no.

I sucked in a deep breath and swallowed, looked outside and turned back to face them. “We leave, first light, just us.”

They nodded, agreeing and went off to a corner to sit and rest, dreading the morning light and what we may or might not find.

I watched time as it ticked on through the night, my fear evident in my eyes and heart. I looked around at everyone, wondering why the hell, how the hell this could have happened. 

Why was I so damned proud? We’d spread out all over the globe: Slayers were positioned around the world to fight the spread of evil and we were winning… but with pride comes downfall and boy did we fall.

They attacked with skilled precision, blowing up safe houses all over the world, taking out slayer after slayer, hunting those that managed to escape and forcing us into running. I took up a small band and we fought them back, thought we had it covered too, but I was wrong.

There was us and a small group led by Faith, but they were somewhere in the West, unknown really. She’d offered to help, but I turned her down and now look at us, beaten, injured but not out, not yet.

I’d been too proud to take the offer of help, of allies and I’d lashed out in anger, in childhood resentment of all that’d passed between us… but would I make that call, call in reinforcements, would I be able to ask for her help? Would I be able to accept it? Not yet. Not while I was still ‘the slayer’. I would fix this. Me.

The first rays of light filtered in through the crack in the barricade and I stood up, stretched and began armoring up.

I looked through the door, waiting as the others lined up behind me. I gave a last look to Dawn, who was still sleeping and stepped through the door, heading back to the warehouse.

We moved in silence, quietly treading over the terrain, staying calm and in control as the heat of the day beat down upon us, until we finally saw remnants of the building. 

We eased in, watching, listening and finally moved in quickly, just outside of the doorway. I gave a quick nod to Xander, who capped off some UV sticks and flung them into the charred remains, lighting up the black areas.

“Ready?” I asked, waiting for everyone to give the go ahead. 

We moved in slowly, fanning outward and eased through the mass of burnt debris and bodies. 

I stepped over a body and jumped as it hissed and grabbed my leg. I stumbled, falling, bringing out a stake and plunged it into its heart, dispersing the demon. 

I looked at everyone, letting them know that we had some stragglers, some who’d managed to remain intact through the fire. They nodded, acknowledging their need to be careful and we continued through the building, over and up towards the doorway where we last saw Giles and the slayers.

I took a few deep breaths as I stood looking at the charred door, gathering courage. I pulled in a haggard breath and flung the door open, looking into another room. We carefully stepped inside, shining lights and throwing a couple of UV sticks around the area. 

I looked around the area, looking to a few other doors across the room. “Cover me.” I stated as I moved quickly but quietly across to the door, hesitating slightly before I opened the first one. 

I looked inside the room, and jumped back as a couple of vamps lunged at me through the doorway, trying to grab hold and pull me in with them. I ducked out of the way, watching as Kennedy dispersed one with an arrow and moved in to stake the other one. 

“You okay?” She questioned, watching and waiting as I nodded and looked further into the room. We moved on to the next door and flung it open, waiting for anything to emerge. When nothing tried to get us we slowly peered into the room, shining a beam of light across the floor and into the corners. We stepped into the room and looked around. 

Something hit the floor behind us. We’d neglected to check the ceiling. I inwardly cursed myself as I realized the stupidity of our actions. 

I thrust my leg back and out, kicking the fiend through the door and out into the open room, where it could be surrounded by all of us. 

It hissed and looked at us as we circled it slowly. I heard the door shut behind Willow as she moved away from it but ignored it for the time being.

I got a good look at the vampire, its face only a small reminder of its former visage. “It’s Becca.” I stated, sighing, moving in, trying to subdue the beast, hoping to get some answers. 

She came at me, stronger and faster than I’d imagined and I found myself careening across the floor and against the wall. She knocked Xander and Kennedy off to the side and made a mad run for Wills, who threw her back and against the floor. 

I jumped on top of her, trying to force my stake into her chest, failing as her strength overwhelmed me. “Help me. She’s too strong.” I called out, watching as Kennedy fell beside me, quickly pushing her stake into the unbeating heart of our former comrade. 

I pushed myself up from the floor, wary and a bit tired. “Damn she was strong.” I stated as I looked at the ashes littering the floor. 

I gave a nod, signally for us to move onto the next door. We flung it open and waited. Kennedy and I blew out a breath and entered the room, trying not to gag from the stench coming from within.

We looked at the decimated remains of our last two slayers and picked up some items from off the floor. I sighed and looked around, pocketing the artifacts that belonged to Giles.

We backed out of the room, closing the door behind us. I looked to Xander and Willow, who waited patiently for some type of news and just shook my head no.

“No sign. He’s either escaped, captive or dead.” I looked at the ground, fighting back the oncoming tears and moved back towards the door.

I pulled and it was stuck, locked, something. I threw my weight against it and heard my shoulder pop. “Fuck!” I yelled, walking around, blowing air through my mouth, and trying to fight off the pain. I walked over to the wall, braced my feet and hit my shoulder against the wall, popping my shoulder back into place.

Xander looked at the door. “We’ll remove the hinges”. I nodded and slid down the wall; waiting for the door to be removed so we could get back to freedom. 

Hours passed and the heat pooled to high degrees inside the room, causing the bodies to smell and swelter. I heard and felt things shift inside the building and I got to my feet.

“How much longer?” I asked, adding. “These things are waking up.”

“One last hit.” Xander grunted as he hit the hinge with the butt of his rifle. He pulled out his knife and inserted it between the door and the frame, prying it away enough to grasp hold of it and pull.

Kennedy and I both started pulling, forcing the door to clear the frame slowly. 

“Guys, we’re not alone.” Willow whispered, causing Ken and me to pull harder, freeing the door and letting it crash down against the floor. 

We ran through the opening, straight across to the entrance, fighting as we went and ran right out into darkness. 

“Oh shit!” I muttered, wondering how long we were locked in there.

“Take cover and get ready to fight.” I yelled, running along, pulling the others with me. “Will, fry them.” I yelled.

“I can’t.” She yelled back, frustrated.

“Do what you can.” Kennedy called out to her.

We circled Willow, protecting her, giving her time to cast a spell. A light enveloped us and in turn enveloped all the surrounding vamps, those whole and those burned from the previous fight the day before. The light faded and took with it all the vampires, leaving us alone and nervous.

“What happened?” I asked.

Willow took a deep breath, her energy stores depleted. “Sent them to another dimension.” She rasped out.

I nodded and looked around. “Works for me. Let’s get back.”

They agreed and we hoofed it back, double time to base, relaxing as it came into view. I was starving and I was ready to crash and just sleep.

I looked for the sentries and noticed that none were posted. I furrowed my brow and got Ken’s attention, motioning to the lack of sentries. She nodded and pulled a weapon. 

We eased up to the entry and burst through the door only to find everyone dissected and thrown haphazardly around the room. 

I walked into the middle of the mess and felt something drop onto my face. I reached up and wiped it, looking at my hand and the blood covering it. 

I looked upwards and screamed as I saw Dawn hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her body a mass of bite marks and cuts. She groaned and I started crying, immediately moving, looking to find the tie off to get her down.

We eased her down onto the floor and I cradled her in my arms. “Get a first aid kit.” I stated, half in shock, half in relief. 

We patched Dawn up best we could, packed what we could salvage and moved to another safe house. I pulled the portable phone from the wall, making sure to get the charger and ran behind the others to catch up. 

We moved as quickly as possible, carrying Dawn and hunkered down to lick our wounds and figure out what we were going to do next.

Well, in truth, I knew what I was gonna do. Those vampires: I was gonna kill them all.

 

 

12 days earlier

 

We found sanctuary in an old water filtration duct. It was sound, secure but cold and wet. We’d just have to make do. Dawn was pale and we were all worried about her. Right now, all we were doing was keeping her warm, quiet and trying to give her a blood transfusion.

We had to hope, right?

Right?

Our whole army had been taken down to nothing and again; we were all that was left. I just couldn’t figure out for the life of me, why the slayers at base didn’t put up a fight. How could they be caught so off guard? 

Dawn whimpered and I closed my eyes, silently praying, grateful that my mom couldn’t see us now, grateful that at least we were still alive, or maybe I was praying for a quick, painless death, either way, I wanted it over.

“Buffy.” Xander tapped my shoulder, getting my attention. I turned and looked at him, watching his mouth move, his words hanging back, echoing. “Rest. I’ll watch.”

I nodded as if in a daze and moved over to the wall, sliding down it, and cradling my body in the corner, waiting and watching, until finally exhaustion took control and forced my eyes closed, into a restless vivid slumber.

We were all there, just relaxing, smiling, laughing, eating and then it got dark all of a sudden. Chills sprang forth over my skin and I looked around and saw the outside, darkness, and silence: The silence was maddening, unnatural.

I heard this sound and I followed it. 

I slowed, not understanding what I was seeing. A girl was crouched over something.

I moved closer and closer, inching my way toward them and then I realized that she was familiar. I relaxed and walked closer. “Dawn.” I called out, moving closer still.

The closer I got the more things looked odd, but I kept walking and that’s when I noticed she was leaning over something, no someone.

I moved closer and a face came into view: Xander.

“Dawn.” I stated loudly.

She kept on making that noise as she leaned over him. I moved closer, right behind her and she turned suddenly, her eyes yellowed, her mouth and teeth blood red.

I screamed.

I sat straight up, pushed away from the wall, looked at everyone who was staring at me and realized that the portable was ringing.

“Yeah.” I breathed into the phone.

“B. What the hell’s happening there?” Faith’s voice rasped out over the shaky line.

I looked around at everyone there, not really wanting to talk about my dream right now. I turned my back to them and spoke into the phone. “I’ll call you later. I can’t talk now.” 

“Wait a min. Is D okay, I had this dream… scared the shit out of me.” Faith’s voice drifted through the line.

I hesitated, her words hitting me hard. “Yeah, she’s fine. I’ll call you later.” I stated and started to close the phone, hearing her continue to try and get my attention.

I severed the line.

Kennedy jumped up and stalked over to me, trying to yank the phone out of my hands. “Why didn’t you get us help?” She growled out, still trying to get the phone.

“I don’t know what to tell her.” I yelled out, stopping Ken in her tracks. “They’re the last group, it’ll be up to them to stop the spread if we fail.” I stepped back from Kennedy, and eyed her and the rest of them, finishing, “Do you really want to bring them here to certain death or do you want to find out what’s going on, give them a fighting chance to take these things out?”

Kennedy looked at me pointedly, her mouth pressed tightly together as she tried to rein in her emotions. “I want to live.” She ground out, turning away from me.

I took in a deep breath and faced all of them. “Look, Faith… she’s got a small group of kids. What can they do really? She’s got them in hiding, trying to teach them to fight. Unless she can get those children up to adult speed, they’re just gonna die.” I paused before continuing, “believe me, I want help but the oldest she’s got is what… fourteen? I say we wait and call them in as a last resort.” 

I watched as everyone eyed the floor, not saying anything. “I’d welcome Faith but she’s the only one capable of protecting those kids right now, if we bring her here, those kids are as good as dead”.

Kennedy stepped forward, challenging. “Those kids are as good as dead either way.” She eyed me up and down, adding, “Those kids are slayers. Born to battle, in the thick of it, they’ll do what comes natural.”

I looked at her, nodded my head. “Fine. We do recon, see what we’ve got coming for us, give them a heads up and call in backup.” I looked around at everyone, asking. “Deal?”

We agreed and settled back to watch over Dawn, none of us asking that unsettling question, ‘Will she turn?’

We sat back down on the floor, with Kennedy watching the entrance. An unsettling quietness settled over all of us as we sat there, not moving, watching as time slowly ticked by, listening as things shifted and moved outside the shelter.

Time, it was the one thing we needed more of but didn’t have.

And only time would tell.

 

11 days earlier

 

Today Dawn woke up, still weak, still harried but she was up, albeit wobbly, but she was awake and seemed to be lucid, although she wouldn’t speak, at least, she didn’t answer to anything we asked, nothing. Anything she said was cryptic at best, a ramble or jumble or a play on words, all leading to one thought: She was insane.

She’d simply snapped from all the abuse and horrendous things she’d seen. Nothing we could do but try and keep her quiet, try and keep her warm and secure.

But let’s face it, a day held up in this tiny hole, together, was getting under all our skins and her yelling and carrying on was pushing us beyond our limits and truthfully, before dusk, one of us would have to knock her out to keep her from giving away our spot.

Another truth: We were running out of supplies, so we were gonna have a make a run, loot and run. We’d gathered up a few things, bags, things we needed and I’d talked Xander into going with Will and Ken. Truthfully, I didn’t want to leave Xander with Dawn, I’d remembered that dream I had vividly and I didn’t want to see that anytime soon, seeing it in dreamland was bad enough.

So I watched as they left and I turned back to Dawn, who was sitting on the floor, rocking in the corner. I breathed out heavily and turned my attention upwards to the sky.

Dawn started laughing behind me and it chilled my blood. I faced her slowly, watching as she continued to laugh and smile.

“He’s coming.” She stated.

I moved forward, kneeling down by her side, grabbing her by the arms. “Who’s coming? Who?” I asked, becoming frustrated by her antics.

She laughed some more and I drew back my hand and slapped her across the face, watching as lucidity crashed back upon her face. “Who?” I asked.

She glared at me and the severity of her look moved me back and away from her.

I backed up to the door, watching her, putting the wall at my back and I stood there, looking down at her, hurting and fearful at the same time.

I shook my head back and forth, not able to believe that the young girl in front of me was my sister, not wanting to believe that she’d gone completely insane… so I waited quietly, watching her.

She kept eyeing the door, so I moved closer to it, guarding it, keeping her inside, my hand falling to my side, ready to take her on, if need be.

We stood firm, still, testing, waiting for the other to drop their guard, waiting for one of us to get the upper hand, waiting as the day grew long, dark, waiting until the others bounded in through the entrance, taking things to a new, heightened level.

The others stopped instantly, looked from me and then to Dawn. Kennedy pulled out a long knife and moved forward towards Dawn but I stepped in front of her, keeping her away.

“No.” I growled out.

Kennedy kept staring at Dawn. “She’s infected. She’ll turn and kill us all.”

I shoved Kennedy back, causing her to land hard against the wall. “Don’t nobody touch her.” I deadpanned, watching as Willow went to Ken’s side, helping her up.

Xander moved forward, stepping between Dawn and me. “It’s not true.” He stated, shaking his head. “It can’t be.”

“It’s not.” Dawn said, her voice sounding like a soft whimper. “She lost her temper because I laughed and I got scared.” 

Xander turned back towards me, his eyes accusing. Dawn stepped towards the door and I moved instantly, running into Xander, who pushed me backwards, allowing Dawn to escape through the door. 

“No.” I called out, pushing by Xander and running outside, instantly searching through the darkness, only to find nothing, no one.

I walked to the doorway, stopping, looking inside at the others. “Do you know what you’ve done?” I asked, looking pointedly at Xander.

Kennedy stepped forward, angry. “He didn’t cause this, if you’d of let me handle business, she wouldn’t be out there, she wouldn’t be a threat right now.”

I looked down at the floor, nodding, stating. “I know… It’s my job. I’ll do it.” 

“You people are crazy.” Xander stated, adding, “It’s Dawn for God’s sake.” He pushed his way past us and out the door. “Dawn!” He yelled into the night. “Dawn!” He yelled again, moving away from the door and out into the dense surroundings.

I looked at Kennedy and Willow, sighed and walked out the door after him. “I’ll get him.” I called back to the others.

“Hey.” Ken called out behind me, stopping me. “Be careful.” She offered, throwing me a sword.

I caught the blade, nodded my thanks and headed off after Xander. I found his trail pretty easily and I followed it quietly, until I realized that the footprints made a complete circle. I stopped and listened intently, turned toward a faint noise and eased my way towards it.

I moved through some brush, and stopped. Something was ahead in the distance, dark and down on the ground. I moved closer and that’s when it hit me, that dream. 

My heart sped up, thundering in my head and chest, my breaths caught and I walked slowly up towards the mass in the dark.

The sounds got louder the closer I got and I realized it for what it was. My stomach lurched but I couldn’t stop. Closer and closer I moved, on autopilot until I could make out a faint body lying on the ground covered by a smaller body.

I closed my eyes briefly, not able to see what was before me. I blew out a harsh breath and brought out the long blade, again moving closer.

Dawn started laughing and my heart broke in two. I stepped closer and snapped a twig underneath my shoe. Dawn turned abruptly, her eyes yellowed, her teeth protruded, a thin line of blood trickling from her lips. 

I drew back the blade to strike and got hit from behind, hard, strong, furious. I flew across the ground, stopping when I hit a tree. I pushed up, shaking off the dizziness and looked into the face of Giles.

I almost smiled and then I froze, watching as Dawn cuddled up to him, marking him with small bites. He leered at me, taunting. 

I screamed and lunged for him, kicking, hitting, with him blocking everything that I threw at him. Will and Ken moved up behind me and started firing guns at them, hitting them center mass, deterring them but not stopping them.

Giles smiled at me again as he took another round in the chest. “I’ll be seeing you.” He whispered as he disappeared into the night, followed by Dawn.

I stilled, listening to see if they’d really gone. I heard nothing so I ran for Xander and fell down beside his body, immediately feeling for a pulse.

“Buff?” Will said, questioning.

I nodded my head no and wiped away my tears. “We should bury him.” I said, almost to myself.

Ken stepped forward, right behind me. “We need to make sure he doesn’t rise.”

I nodded and turned my back to him. “Do it.” I said, fighting back my oncoming sickness.

Will joined me and we looked out into the darkness, flinching as that sickening thud sounded behind us, that sound of wood sinking into flesh, stopping and then being pulled out.

Ken spoke up from behind us. “You need to burn him Will.”

She nodded and turned, invoking a spell, lighting Xander’s  
body, burning it, putting him at final rest.

I walked closer to the flames, ignoring Will crying off to the side. I stared into the heat, my feelings becoming numb, my anger starting to grow, my fists clenched by my side.

“We need to get inside.” Will stated from behind me.

I nodded and we backed away, and then ran for shelter. 

We stopped as we neared our new home, easing our way in, noticing how the door was left ajar. We entered carefully, our hearts sinking as we realized the place had been ransacked. 

I ran for the portable only to find it smashed and all our supplies ruined.

“Well take shifts, hightail it out at first light.” Ken stated.

I nodded and sifted through the rubble, looking for anything we could salvage.

 

10 days earlier

 

At first light we left, fast and furious, leaving a trail large enough for anything to follow. Our goal: Find a phone and call in help, regroup, get supplies and stay ahead of the dead.

We ran until we found a car half full of gas, hot wired it and made a mad dash for the next county over. We figured we’d get food, weapons and use the phone.

We slowed as we barreled into town, eventually stopping the car on the street. 

We looked around and stepped out of the car, listening, looking for signs of life.

“It looks deserted.” Ken rasped out.

I nodded agreeing, moving up to the door of a local mart. I pushed the door open and peered into the darkened insides, wincing as vampires smiled and looked at me, inviting me in.

I backed away and stood with the others and looked around town, noticing the gas station and to be more precise, the pumps.

“They want to play. Fine. We’ll play.” I said determinedly as I ran towards the pumps, motioning the others to follow me. 

We grabbed up some old gas cans, filled them and torched the buildings infested with the walking dead. Each of us smiling as their tortured screams rang out through the air. 

We filled the car up with gas, broke into a vending machine, emptying it of all its goodies and piled back into the car. 

We drove slowly out of town, watching for any signs of survivors, for any possible nests and for anything else that we might need.

I looked behind us at the burning buildings; the stores, the destruction we’d caused and I let a new determination flow through me. 

“Stop the car.” I said, climbing out and standing on the street.

I looked to Wills. “Fry the whole place… don’t leave them anyplace to hide.”

I listened as Will completed her spell, watched as everything before me went super nova. I climbed back into the car, thinking, a plan forming in my head.

“First station you see, stop.” I hesitated, looking at Ken and Will, continuing, “I want maps of these little towns, country roads. We’re gonna backtrack and catch them off guard.” I smiled. “We’re gonna blow them to hell and back.”

Ken nodded, put the car in drive and pulled us away from the white-hot flames. 

We rode in complete silence all the way to the next town, the car coming to a stop outside of the local stop and shop. I crawled out of the car, stretched and looked around, getting my bearings, trying to sense if we were alone or not.

I saw a pay phone off to the side; I strode over and lifted the receiver to my ear, only to hear nothing. “It’s dead.” I called out to the others as I headed over to the store to peer inside.

I cradled my hands around my face to see inside the dirty glass and put my face up against the window. The glass shattered, cutting my face up and sending me falling backwards over the asphalt. I scooted back quickly, taking in what was before me, vampires, all smiling, all salivating, all watching me intently.

“I’m gonna kill you.” I said, pushing myself to my feet, glaring at them.

“We’re coming for them.” They hissed.

I turned and looked at Ken and Wills and my heart fluttered inside my chest. I looked back to the vamps. “He’s saving you for last.” 

My smirk died on my face and anger took over. “Yeah, but you won’t be around to see it.” I said, as I looked around, bending to pick up a crow bar. I tapped the bar against my hand and strode forward, toward the vamps just inside the store. 

I taunted them, pulling them forward and then at the last minute, I arced the bar through the air, catching a vamp through the head with the curled part, hooking him and then I tugged him out and into the sunlight, watching him squirm until he burst into flames.

I smiled and looked to the other two vamps inside and moved forward again, continuing to clean out the store.

When I was done, I heard clapping behind me, turned and found Kennedy sitting on the boot of the car. She held up a card that read, 10. 

She threw the card on the ground and starting laughing, mocking the vampires. “We’re coming to get you.” She taunted, still laughing, adding, “No shit. Like we couldn’t figure that out.”

“Guys.” Willow whispered lowly, pointing to the open doorway of a nearby store.

We all looked and froze, watching as a vampire, loaded an arrow into a bow, dipped the rag tipped surface into oil and lit it up, smiled and aimed it in our direction. He pulled the arrow back, released it and we watched it as it arched through the sky and embedded itself into the back of the car. 

We all stood there, dazed, each thinking, ‘what the fuck’, before Kennedy’s voice cut through the fog and spurred us into action. “Move. It’s gonna blow!” 

We all bolted away from the car, seconds before the explosion. We fell and rolled across the asphalt, each of us tearing up our skin, our clothes, hunkering down, trying to avoid the falling debris.

I got up, scanned the distance, saw the vamp loading another arrow and pulled Wills up to a standing position. I ran over to Ken, who still had her arms over her head, protecting herself as best she could. I shook her and realized that she was stunned and hurt. I pulled her up and backed us away from the burning car and out of range of the vamp.

Willow ran to the other side of Ken and helped me carry her, holding her up while I rummaged through the nearby cars, looking for another ride.

Nothing worked.

We pulled Ken between us as we ran, not stopping, continuing on, pushing, trying to find a place to board up and fight it out.

We heard laughter as we left, our tails firmly placed between our legs. We might be down but we weren’t out, not by a long shot.

We lost all our supplies. The only weapons we had were what we were carrying. But our luck was getting better. Ahead was salvation: A police station, full of cars, ammo and weapons and just possibly a good place to bed down for the night.

We ransacked the cars outside, pulling anything that might be useful later on, bags, cuffs, batons, even going as far to bust into the personal cars out back, taking what we wanted, including another car.

We opened the double doors to the station and pulled in our newly confiscated vehicle and set about siphoning out the gas from the surrounding cars. We'd need it when we made our final dash for freedom.

We finally backed inside the building, closed the doors and pulled the car up flush against them as a barricade. Nothing would get in and we wouldn’t get out.

We geared up the generator and hunted through the building, grabbing ammo, shotguns, guns and holsters, busted up anything that could be made into a stake and then we fortified the other entrances.

Now all we had to do was wait and continue hunting through the rubble that was left of the station. We got nervous as darkness approached but we continued to hunt throughout the night, loading the vehicle with everything that we’d need, or might need in the coming days; water, food, fuel and firepower.

Vampires continued to gain entry throughout the night, scratching and shattering the windows, laughing and we continued to bust a cap in each of them as they stuck whatever part inside our personal space. 

We put our backs together and waited, firing at will, keeping the vamps back and out and us safe, at least for the time being.

 

9 days earlier 

 

The sun would soon rise. We were tired and ready to get out of our cocoon, get some fresh air and put some distance between this God forsaken place and us. Close to daybreak Willow had been rummaging through the desks in the office. “Hey.” Will called out to us. “I found a phone.” 

“I got a signal.” Will laughed out.

I took the phone and dialed the memorized numbers. Listening and waiting as a girl picked up the phone.

“Yeah?” She asked, worriedly.

“Put Faith on.” I stated.

Silence ensued.

I pulled in a shaky breath and pushed on. “It’s Buffy. I need Faith’s help.” 

The girl started breathing heavily into the phone. “She should be there by now.” She hesitated, before continuing. “Giles called her a day ago, told her she was needed… so she put us into a safe house and took off.” I closed my eyes, fighting back oncoming sickness as she paused for a long moment, before adding, “she hasn’t called in yet.” She pulled in another shaky breath, asking. “Is something wrong?”

I inwardly grimaced and wiped at my face. “It was a trap.” I stated lowly. “Dawn and Giles they’re gone.”

The young girl started crying. I pulled in a deep, cleansing breath and did what I had to do. “Suck it up. You’re in charge. Protect those girls.” I paused, getting her attention. “Do you understand me? You’re a slayer, next after us, you be smart and be careful.” I hesitated and continued. “If any of us call, don’t give away your hiding spot and don’t come to us. Stay put and stay alive.”

“I understand.” She stated firmly and severed the connection.

I blew out a breath and leaned back against the wall. I could feel the others eyes on me, waiting anxiously. I sighed. “Giles called Faith in a day ago.”

“What?” Ken asked, adding. “No fucking way. I can’t believe this.” She paced and looked back at me. “Why didn’t you warn her? Why? There’s no excuse.” Ken shook her head, turned and walked away from Willow and me.

I looked down at the ground, not saying anything. 

“You think she’s dead?” Willow asked.

I shook my head. “No, he’d turn her… he’d make her insane and then he’d turn her.”

Willow blew out an aggravated breath. “Well that’s just great. We all know how much fun an insane Faith can be.”

I watched as Willow walked away from me and I closed my eyes, pushing my emotions deep down. I pulled in a breath, squared my shoulders and cracked my neck. “Let’s go.” I called out, heading directly to the car.

Kennedy got behind the wheel and moved the car back enough so that I could open the doors, letting in the sunlight and letting us out to what could be our last day alive.

I walked outside and looked around, motioning for Ken to bring the car out when something caught my attention on the ground. I walked over, picked it up and turned the chain and crucifix over and over in my hand. I read the inscription that adorned the shroud that draped over the gold cross, embedded were the words, ‘faith, hope, and charity’. 

I sighed, whispering, “Faith.” They left it so I'd know they had her.

I turned and faced Willow and Ken, who were looking at the necklace and charm. We all turned and walked silently back to the car, got in and started off toward God knows where.

“Turn around.” I said, suddenly sitting up in the back seat.

“What?” Ken asked.

“Turn around. Let’s go back the way we came. Take them head on. They’re trying to stay ahead of us, keep us flustered… so let’s backtrack, go right to the big dog, take him on and out.” I smiled, put Faith’s necklace around my neck and felt that old adrenaline building up underneath my surface.

“Now you’re talking.” Ken said, smiling, as she pulled the car onto the street, heading back into nothing.

“Get ready to get your ass kicked.” I mouthed.

 

 

8 days earlier

 

We drove all night, slowly, carefully, through the burnt debris of town after town, couldn’t say if the destruction was the results of the vampires or ours. I tried to be upbeat, positive, tried to lead our group of three onto victory, well tried to at least make us all think we could win.

We stood a chance. There was hope, right? Right? If not for hope then why bother?

I thought about Giles, Dawn, Xander and now Faith and closed my eyes. If only I’d of let Kennedy kill Dawn… then Xander would still be here. If only I’d of told Faith what happened… then she’d be here too. And what about all the others; the slayers, the ones that I’d left alone and undefended, what about those? The death toll was rising but I knew how to take them out. Kill the master, kill them all and that was my goal, to kill that one, devious, ugly mother-fucker and wipe out all of his creation.

I knew where he’d be holed up and that’s where we were heading, back to the beginning, back to where he made his first stand and where I got my first ass kicking. 

We drove all day and pulled up just outside of town near dark. 

“Where to?” Ken asked from the front seat.

I sighed and scanned the horizon. “The armory. They won’t think to look there.”

Willow and Kennedy turned and stared at me.

I explained. “They won’t look where we’ve already been and failed.”

“I hope you’re right.” Ken mouthed and drove the car towards our destination, the terrain becoming more and more dismal, burnt and littered with random bodies, victims of those we couldn’t save.

We drove past the scattered remains, careful not to run over any of them. We kept the windows rolled up, protecting us from the certain stench. Slowly, the bodies littered over the ground and around the car, sat up, smiled and watched as we drove through them.

“Oh shit.” I mumbled, watching helplessly as more and more bodies sat up and stared at us, each of them standing up and surrounding the car.

Ken stomped on the accelerator and plowed over several people,well what used to be people, the car slowing from more and more of the turned stepping in front of us, blocking us.

“Don’t stop!” I yelled. 

The windshields shattered all around us; hand were pushing through the broken glass, grasping hold of us, pulling and clawing.

“Willow.” I called out, instantly kicking her free from the tugging arms.

“Spell.” I ground out between gritted teeth, kicking and punching.

Time stilled, became frozen. It seemed as if hours had ticked by when it was only a few seconds before a bright light enveloped us and the dead, freezing us, putting us in a kind of thick, hazy stasis. 

I blinked, the bright light leaving spots before my vision, shook off the after affects and looked around at the abandoned town.

I looked to the others and sighed, thankful that we were all still here, still accounted for and still whole.

We drove in silence the rest of the way to the armory, pulled the car inside the burnt out building and waited while Wills fortified the place and cleaned up the remnants of war, bodies and debris.

We slouched and waited, waited for nightfall to end, watching and jumping at each and every little noise, our hearts pounding, our blood curdled as we heard random screams of torture through the night.

Tomorrow we would attack: Our goal; kill the master, then kill them all.

 

7 days earlier

 

Twilight filtered in through the cracks in the walls, casting its grayish hue around us, pushing the shadows back, our signal to get ready.

We bid our time, counting seconds, minutes until the final showdown.

It was time.

We crept out of hiding and slinked towards the lair, each step calculated, precise; each thought geared toward the master, his demise, and his end of reign.

We burst in through the doors, breaking them, crashing through painted over windows, only to find a horrific site before us.

Before us laid our nightmare; drained and nailed to beams was the master, dried up, long gone but not dusted and around him, his cohorts, his followers, all weakened and dried up as well. 

We stepped through the decaying bodies without incident, listening to the moans and whimpers of the fallen dead.

I looked around, scanning for Dawn and Giles but not finding either.

“What do you think happened?” Willow asked from behind me.

“Who cares?” Kennedy huffed, adding, “let’s just kill them and move on.”

I nodded, walked over to the pitiful master and plunged a stake into his un-beating heart, watching as he finally imploded and scattered over the floor.

His followers followed, one by one, dusting, turning to ashes before us, leaving us alone with a few dead still lying scattered around the dirty, darkened room.

“Why didn’t they dust?” Will asked.

I shrugged, nodding that I didn’t know, moving back towards them, moving us back together, keeping us tightly packed because safety did come in numbers.

We looked at each other, ready to discuss our next move when something sounded around us. We stilled, listening. Kennedy broke the silence. “I know why those bodies didn’t dust…” She hesitated slightly before continuing. “They weren’t dead yet.”

“Really?” I asked, my voice hopeful that she was joking but knowing we were totally fucked.

“Uhm… Run?” Kennedy asked.

“Maybe.” I stated casually, looking to Willow, continuing. “You think you could show em the sun?”

Willow smiled. “Oh yeah, I can show them the sun alright.” She looked down at the floor and raised her head back up, revealing black eyes. Electricity flowed from her fingertips as she chanted a spell, removing the vampires from our midst and illuminating up the area momentarily.

I looked around, taking advantage of the passing light and froze as a body, chained to a support beam came into view. Its legs were shackled all the way up to the waist, leaving its arms limp and hanging as its torso and head slouched over.

I pointed at it, giving the others a heads up. We eased over towards it, spreading out, stakes at the ready.

I moved closer and froze, squinting through the fading light, realizing that I knew that mark on its arm.

I blew out an anxious breath. “It’s Faith.” I called out and moved in to get a closer look but was stopped, pulled back by Kennedy.

“Careful.” She whispered.

“Yes… do be careful.” Giles said and stepped out from behind the shadows, moving closer to Faith. Dawn stepped out and moved to the opposite side of her, blanketing her between them.

“We wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.” Dawn mocked, giggling as she pushed Faith back up against the beam, holding her in place. 

Faith coughed and blood trickled from her mouth. She groaned, causing Dawn to laugh more heartily, to smile broader and watch us with glee as she leaned in and licked the small, red trickle along Faith’s chin all the way up to her lips, where she bit lightly and pulled back. She watched me for a reaction, any reaction.

“Kill me.” Faith rasped, her voice weak from exhaustion and pain.

Shadows moved around us. I looked, noticing that more and more vampires were filtering in. I looked at the chains around Faith.

“Unchain her Will.” I called out, moving towards Faith, knocking Dawn back and away, instantly trying to break the chain.

“I can’t… I’m too weak from before.” She cried out. 

I pulled on the chains, trying to break them but couldn’t.

“Go. Live and fight another day.” Faith said weakly.

I let the chain drop from my hands and looked up at her, nodding and backed up.

I backed away, watching as Dawn moved up beside Faith again, laughing, running her hands over her, claiming her.

I moved toward the exit, looking back a last time, watching as more and more vampires became visible. I drew a stake and threw it through the air, fast, hard, right at Faith.

Faith moved suddenly, grabbed the stake out of the air with one hand, grabbed Dawn with the other hand and pushed the two together, grinding the stake into the chest of what used to be my sister. I watched helplessly as my sister, in shock, dusted right before my eyes and watched as Faith gloated and reveled in her kill.

Giles went after Faith, growling, his fangs bared, his minions moving in after her, surrounding her. I saw her take a hit and slump over. I stepped forward and everything went black.

 

6 days earlier.

 

“She killed Dawn!” I screamed, pacing back and forth, angry but relieved, relieved that I didn’t do the deed. “I can’t believe she’s finally gone.” I stated, the anger dissipating, leaving behind a sad melancholy remembrance.

“Forget about her, she’s gone… How do we get Faith out?” Kennedy asked, louder than necessary, adding, “She’s the only one left who matters now.”

Willow stepped in between Ken and me, mediating, or trying to at least. “Do you really think she’s still alive?” She hesitated, getting both our attentions. “Seriously, do you think they left her whole after that?” Willow turned and looked back in the direction of the lair. “They wouldn’t have let her live… and if they did…” Willow looked down at the ground, her voice becoming a sullen whisper. “If they did, well, she’s not gonna be much help to anyone, much less herself.”

Kennedy sighed loudly and moved beside Will, looking into her eyes, stating the obvious. “We can’t allow him to turn her.”

We all became deathly quiet, the honesty of those words ringing true, scaring us, making us think of what could happen if we allowed Faith to become, all of us knowing we’d never be able to stop her.

“I’ll do it, I’ll take care of her.” I stated, void of emotion.

Kennedy laughed, mocking me. “Oh, her you want to kill. She’s not even dead… yet but its okay just to take her out. A lot of this could have been avoided if you’d of let of us take out who we needed to in the first place.”

“Be quiet.” Willow ground out between her teeth. “This isn’t helping anyone.”

Kennedy turned her back to us and walked off a short distance. She blew out a short breath and pulled out the revolver stashed in her belt loop, handing it back to me. I eased forward and wrapped my hand around the gun, nodding.

I blew out a breath, steadied myself and headed back to the lair as fast as I could, not caring who or what heard me. I had to get there, take out Faith, if for nothing but to save her from being tortured.

I ran straight up to the entrance and slowed, peering into the darkened area. I couldn’t see anything so I leaned over, putting my torso into the building, straining to see.

A hand clasped my shoulder, causing me to jump and turn around abruptly, only to see Ken and Wills looking at me. 

I released the breath I’d been holding and tried to get my heart back to beating normally. I glared at Ken as she smirked at me.

“Is she there?” Willow asked, interrupting the pissing contest between Ken and myself.

I shrugged and looked back into the darkness of the building. “Can’t see.” 

Willow smiled and stepped forward into the darkness. “I got this.” She raised her hands, motioning around the area and muttered some type of incantation, instantly lighting the place up. She turned and gave us a satisfied smile.

The door slid shut abruptly, cutting us off from Wills, locking her inside the lair and us on the outside. Ken and I hit the door, pushing and pulling with all our might. 

Electricity shot out from the windows, busting the glass and raining down shards all over the place. Blasts of illumination forced itself outward. Screams were heard and then silence ensued.

We fought the door, finally ripping it from its place and flinging it off to the side.

We stepped in; weapons raised and froze as we saw Willow sitting on the floor, leaning back against several fiends as they drank from her. We watched in horror as they slit their wrists and put the bloody appendage to her lips, and gave her the virus.

I raised the weapon, fired off a shot, hitting Will directly in the head, closing my eyes as she slumped over.

Kennedy screamed and I opened my eyes abruptly, watching as she ran head on at the vamps with nothing but a knife and thrashed each and every vampire, hacking off their heads with nothing but rage and adrenaline driving her. 

She completed her task and turned, worn, bloody, knife arm dangling to her side and shakily walked towards me, passing by me and into the light of day.

I gave a last look at Wills, walked over, doused her body with lighter fluid and lit up her remains, ensuring that she wouldn’t rise again.

I looked around the lair, looking for Giles and Faith but found nothing but emptiness and the smell of death. 

I walked outside to Ken, who broke down, sobbing, leaning against me, grasping onto anything, anyone, real and alive.

We cried until we were dry and sought out shelter and refuge in the basement of a nearby church. 

We’d wait until the next morning and light up the entire town. We were going to hit the city grid, open up the gas pipes all over and send the whole town to hell, ourselves included. Whatever it took to get these bastards, we were now willing to endure.

We were two against thousands and we had nothing left to live for.

They would pay and they would die screaming.

 

5 days earlier

 

Darkness faded and dawn reared its ugly face, illuminating the slush, the ash, the death and decay, showing our desperation and desires: The desire for revenge.

We quietly made our way to the electric company and from there we made a stop by the local natural gas company, getting a list of customers and from there we methodically, went street by street, back to the gas containment and knocked off the levers, releasing the noxious gases through the homes, buildings and atmosphere. House after house, building after building, business after business we trudged on, not slowing, not stopping, one thought, one goal in mind: Destroy them… destroy them all.

Hours passed and still we worked, killing those that opposed us or got in our way. Nothing was going to deter us from accomplishing this task, nothing at all.

We had about forty minutes of daylight left and we were on the last grid of the map. We’d started skipping every other building hours ago, knowing that the power of the blast, the heat would ignite those left alone.

Ten minutes left on the clock. Ken and I looked at each other and ran for the car, each of us throwing ourselves into it. I brought the engine to life and gunned the car down the street, heading to the electric company.

The last sliver of light faded as we rounded the last curve to our destination showing the dead, walking and moving out into our path, blocking us from our objective. I scanned the group, looking for Giles and Faith, not wanting to go up against either one of them.

I stomped on the accelerator, plowing through the minions and burst through the doors of the electric company. Ken and I got out and ran for the main grid, locking the main door behind us, barricading it. 

We started flipping switches, setting everything on overload. Alarms finally started to sound off, signaling an end of things. 

I flipped the last switch and looked to Ken, who was looking upwards at a skylight. She looked at me and I nodded. No way I was gonna just sit down an die easily, hell no. I was gonna give it all, until I had nothing left.

We climbed through the skylight by way of overhead pipes, kicked the Plexiglas out and pushed our bodies through the small opening. 

Kennedy, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out, helping me to my feet. We looked around, got our barrings and ran the length of the catwalk and jumped out and over the surrounding protective fence to the ground.

We rolled and came up running. 

“Car.” Kennedy yelled out breathlessly.

I hesitated, looked to where she was pointing and ran for the old bronco.

We climbed in and I looked around frantically as Ken hot-wired the vehicle.

“Hurry. They’re coming.” I whispered, watching as more and more vampires littered the area.

The truck roared to life. Kennedy threw it into gear and pulled off at a fast pace, plowing over any and everything in our path.

We jumped curbs, people, skidded around parked cars and dodged the occasional hurled object that came at us.

We sped up, flying as fast as we could go, when the first explosion sounded off behind us. 

Flames and smoke billowed up into the sky and the heat soared all around us. Blast after blast sounded, igniting up a fast moving cloud of vapor and heat.

Our hearts started beating faster as the heat and explosions were catching up to us. We looked ahead, not wanting to look behind us, not wanting to see the heat as it overtook us, cooked us alive.

Explosions sounded off to the sides of us, knocking against the outside of the car, causing us to shift with the force of the blow.

The wheels skidded over the asphalt as the rubber tires became hot. 

I pointed off to the left, watching as Kennedy jerked the wheel in that direction, pushing the car faster, harder, heading straight for the slight hill and the pond that lay behind it.

We jumped the hill and soared out into the pond, the truck crashing down into the cool water, sinking quickly, the force of the water keeping us from freeing ourselves.

We sat there, trapped; watching as the water quickly covered the windows and started filling the inside of the auto.

I took in my last breath as the water filled to the top, looked around and shot out the windows, kicking the glass, making room for us to escape.

I grabbed Ken and pulled her behind me, pushing us to the surface.

We broke the top of the water and I looked around, looked at everything on fire and started moving towards the shore, pulling Kennedy behind me.

I pulled Ken out of the water, turned her over and noticed that she had a large gash over her forehead. I gave her a few breaths, waiting and hoping that she was okay. She finally coughed and spit up a small bit of water and took in huge gasps of air.

I held her close and watched as the town continued to burn.

I watched as the flames licked the sky, thinking to myself, “burn mother burn.”

I smirked and pulled Ken to her feet and helped her move away from the flames and to some place safe.

We’d make sure we got them come first light and right now, I wasn’t sure of anything, the only thing I knew was that I had to get us someplace safe, somewhere well hid.

Another thing I knew for sure; we hurt them and that felt good. Real good.

 

4 days earlier

 

Kennedy bounced back with a vengeance, armed and ready to roll, her thirst to avenge Will thrust high on her to do list.

We made our way back to the smoldering lair, each of us wary, watchful and both of us living on our pain and adrenaline.

No doubt about it, we’d hit them hard, taken lots of them out but you could never be too sure about things like this, just when you thought you’d knocked them down and out, more always crawled up out of hell. 

We searched the area, the perimeter and there we found drag marks. Someone or some thing had been drug over the ground. I followed the trail, stopping momentarily to pick up a piece of scrap paper. It had one word scribbled across it: ‘Alive’ and it appeared to be scrawled in blood.

I breathed in heavily and passed the paper to Ken, who nodded, silently agreeing to pick up the pace, doing exactly what they intended, that being, us, taking the bait.

We slinked across the ground, covering miles in a few short minutes, silently, stealthily, each of us with one thought in mind. Get there; stop the transformation before its too late.

We finally came to an abandoned church, half standing and we slowly approached, surveying the place, taking note of all the high trees that shielding the place from the sunlight. We walked into madness with nothing but a couple of sticks keeping us from ending up on the menu.

Something snapped behind me, causing me to turn abruptly and face who’d become my worst enemy.

He stood there, glowering down at me, smiling, offering condolences for all that I’d lost, for all that had been. He beckoned me too him, lulling me into a false sense of security, offering me a place to reign supreme and be all that I could be.

Well I didn’t join the Army and I sure as hell wasn’t gonna join up with the walking dead, at least not over my living body.

We stood there staring at each other, him hungry and me, wishing I could run. 

I gripped my stake, itching, my heart thrumming through my head and chest, waiting for the right time. Kennedy beat me to him, lunging before I could move or pull her back. She dove in, backhanding him and moving forward into his space, stake ready and thrusting downward.

He grabbed her hand, sidestepped and bent her arm on around, allowing the momentum to propel her forward and into his waiting hands. He displaced the stake, grabbed it and pushed it into her. 

She pulled in a gasp of air, hissing through her teeth on her exhale and falling to her knees.

He laughed and pushed her off to the side, smirking at me as she fell to the ground.

I stared at him, positioning myself for defense but none came. He laughed and backed away, out of sight.

I ran to Kennedy, kneeled beside her and checked her over. Her stake was protruding from her gut. “Don’t pull…” She grabbed the piece of wood and pulled it out and my words died on my lips as I watched the blood flow freely from the wound.

I tore off my top shirt and made a dressing, tied it tightly across her abdomen and pulled her up, helping her to walk out of there.

We moved around the church and to the graveyard. “Great.” I muttered as I saw the stones littering the path to freedom.

I pushed forward, dragging Ken with me, stopping as something came into view.

Up ahead, on top of a mausoleum, was Faith, lying, bound and gagged, looking worse than the last time I’d seen her. I squinted, looking harder, noticing her labored breaths going in and out.

I had the urge to run to her but I couldn’t leave Ken and there was no way I could carry both of them out of here. I looked around, noticing the heavy, stone door of the tomb. If I could get there, get Ken in and then grab Faith, I could fight them off until they recovered enough to help us out of here.

I ran for the door, dropping Ken as I neared it, pushing against it with all my weight. It slowly creaked open. I grabbed Ken by the waist of her pants and tugged her inside, instantly jumping up and grabbing hold of Faith and pulling her across the cement and down into my arms.

She landed with a thump and I righted myself and drug her inside the tomb, quickly pushing the door to as I went.

I slid down the wall, sitting, resting, wondering what the hell I was gonna do now. I looked at the two helpless slayers lying on the floor nearby and tears overran my eyes.

All I could do was sit here in the dank darkness, sweat in the heat, wait, hope and pray that somehow they’d wake up and be alright and we’d live through another day.

 

3 days earlier

 

The heat was sweltering. Kennedy was pale and needed air and water. Faith was still unconscious, pale and her breathing labored.

I was exhausted, tired beyond any and everything imaginable. I’d put my weight against the entrance door all day and all night, trying to keep the fiends outside and away from us but I was tiring fast.

The sun would be high enough in a few hours to make a break for freedom but who was I kidding… we were running out of time.

Kennedy had acquired a fever and was moaning and coughing every now and again and Faith, well her breathing was weak and slowing, sometimes catching as she fought to stay with us.

I sighed and pulled in a hot breath of air, silently making up my mind to do something, anything but just sit here and burn to death. 

I stood up, gripped the stone door and pulled it back slowly, the open crevice immediately letting in cool, fresh air. I breathed in deeply, reveling in the breeze and peered through the narrow opening.

A couple of cross bolts hit against the door, letting me know that now was not the time to make a get away dash. I looked up at the sky, noting to myself that they’d have to leave within hours or else turn into embers. 

“Not today.” I muttered, sliding back down onto the floor to wait.

I closed my eyes, making sure I was well enough away from the opening to keep from getting grabbed and tried to rest, knowing that it’d be time to run soon. 

I looked at Kennedy and Faith, wondering how I was gonna get them out of this, knowing that I probably couldn’t, I pushed back against the wall, letting myself finally rest, well trying to rest as I kept myself aware of my surroundings.

Some time later, something fell from the trees outside. My eyes opened, knowing that the time was upon us. The vampires were retreating to safer ground, to shelter. I sighed, relieved and looked to the others.

I’d have to leave, get transportation and get back before the sun changed positions enough to allow the vamps to move back in.

I blew out a harsh breath and stepped to the door, giving a last glance back at the others. I pulled the door and stepped outside into the bright light, looked around, got my bearings and ran as fast as I could.

Twenty minutes later I finally made it into town. I ran, looking to the few staggered cars around, finally choosing one that was old enough to withstand an onslaught of demons. 

I got in and quickly hot wired it, remembering the way Kennedy had taught us. 

The old Buick roared to life and I peeled off, hurrying towards the closest mart.

I screeched to a halt just outside the gas n go, jumped out and quickly ransacked the store, grabbing up anything that’d be useful and hurled it into the trunk. I grabbed gas cans and filled them as full as I could, looking around at the newly deserted town, noting that we’d have to come back here and decimate it as well.

I filled the tank and climbed back into the car, the tires squealing as I pulled out and hightailed it back to the others. 

Ten minutes later I jumped a curve and headed straight for the cemetery, rolling over and crushing any and all headstones in my path. 

I slid the car up in front of the mausoleum, jumped out, grabbed a bottle of water and ran for the door, quickly heaving the door open wide, letting in the outside light and instantly kneeling beside my partners, opening the water and giving them as much as they could withstand.

I grabbed Ken behind the shoulders and pulled her to the car, heaving her into the back seat, laying her carefully across the seat.

I ran back into the crypt, grabbed Faith and drug her to the car, pulling her up and into the front seat, securing her with the seat belt and closing her in safely.

I jumped over the hood and clambered into the car, putting it into gear and headed out into broad daylight, anywhere away from here.

I finally made it to a local highway and pulled out onto the sun-hazed road; finally stopping to figure out which way I needed to head.

I figured if we pushed east, I’d come to a civilized place and just maybe, maybe I would find a hospital and get some needed help.

I pointed the car in the right direction and floored the accelerator, heading up the long stretch of never-ending road.

I kept glancing over at Faith who’s haggard breathing was sounding more and more raspy and back and at Ken, who was still lying quietly, unmoving but breathing a lot easier than Faith.

Two hours later it got extremely quiet inside the car. I looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong. I smelled something burning. I looked in the backseat and didn’t see anything so I faced front again, stilling myself momentarily, I glanced back over to Faith, noticing for the first time that I couldn’t hear her breathing anymore and then my eyes fell upon her arm as it lay on the widow sill, exposed to the sun, smoking.

I looked into her face and her eyes opened abruptly, staring right through me. She growled and lunged. I started hitting at her, trying to keep her at bay, her strikes and lunges causing me to steer the car all over the road.

I jammed on the emergency brake, slinging all of us to the front. Faith hit against the window, her attack stalled momentarily. I flung open the door and got out of the car and into the bright sunlight.

She glared at me from inside the car and then Kennedy coughed from the backseat. Faith smiled at me and slowly crawled over into the back, watching me the entire time.

I watched helplessly as she finished draining Ken and gave her some of her blood, making her into a monster.

I ran for the car, jumped into the front seat, snatched the keys from the ignition and got out just as Faith grabbed hold of me.

We battled, her trying to pull me inside the car and me trying to pull her out.

Finally her hands, still attached to me, met the sunlight. She recoiled and let go of me, slithering back inside the safety of the car and pulled the door shut as she went.

I ran around to the trunk, opened it, throwing out as much as I could before the car lurched forward, away from me, leaving me alone and in a predicament. 

I had to go after them. They’d stop, that much I knew and then I’d have to fix this and the sooner the better. Faith knew the hiding place of the kids and I couldn’t let her get to them, no matter what.

I walked in the direction the car went, slowly picking up speed until I was in a slow run. They’d have to stop soon, just to get into some shade and that’s when I’d make my move.

 

2 days earlier

 

I ran for hours, watching as the light turned into dark and back into day, until I found another car to hot wire and then I followed that old familiar slayer connection. It was different now, but it pulled at me all the same.

I pulled up outside an old abandoned shed of some kind just an hour of so after daybreak, got out as quietly as possible and started heading towards what I had to do.

I found the car easily enough. I ransacked the trunk, pulling out the cans of gas and other things that I could use, throwing them into my new ride. 

I grabbed up the tire iron and jammed it into the tires, flattening them, making sure they wouldn’t be heading anywhere and then I strategically tore holes in the shed, letting in the deadly light. 

Then I stilled myself, feeling, reaching out and followed the pull. Something wasn’t right. I froze and stepped back towards the car.

Hands reached out and grabbed hold of my ankles, toppling me over and back into the dirt, pulling me underneath the car.

I started kicking at the hands, trying to free myself, trying to get away. The strength was staggering and I was slowly being pulled underneath the old car.

I hit at the hands with the tire iron, battering them, breaking them, making them finally let go and pull back under the car.

I scrambled backwards as far away from their reach as fast as I could, watching as Faith stood up on the other side of the car.

She laughed and climbed inside the car, pulling the blanket covering the backseat as she got in, revealing Kennedy lying in the backseat.

I got up and started punching holes all over the shed, letting in as much light as I could.

I heard the car come to life behind me.

I turned and watched as Kennedy’s eyes opened and she sat up and looked directly at me.

I ran for the car and jammed the iron through another tire, leaving them with three flat, useless ones.

The car lurched forward and stopped, its tires sinking into the sandy dirt.

I ran for my car, grabbing up the gas cans, ran back and poured the gas all over and around their car. I rummaged my pockets looking for a match, a lighter, anything but found nothing.

The tires caught and lurched the vehicle forward again. I looked at the tire iron and ran for the car, quickly striking the metal over and over again, hoping for a spark.

“Spark, damn you!” I screamed out in frustration, watching as finally, the metal sent a small spark up and outward, its white-hot ember landing on the gas covered hood of the car and caught aflame.

I backed up and watched as the car ignited, the flames engulfing it. I watched numbly as Faith and Kennedy stared at me, watched until the flames blocked them from view. I heard screams from behind the flames and inwardly I cried.

I turned from the fire and walked away, hunting for a safe place to bed down and lick my wounds and my injured pride.

I still wasn’t through though. I had to go back, back and face him: To end this once and for all, whatever the outcome.

 

 

1 day earlier

 

I drove around, searching, town-to-town, until I found what I was looking for: A catholic church. I went inside hesitantly, tiredly, collecting holy water and several crosses.

Next I hunted for a shop that carried blades. I finally found a cheap martial arts shop that specialized in cheesy blades, consisting of knives, darts and swords. I grabbed up what I could and left to find a safe place to think and rest for a bit.

I pulled up into a deserted diner and made my way inside, blessing the building and claiming it as my domicile. I wouldn’t be here long, but that wasn’t the point, the point was I desperately needed food, water and rest.

I fixed some grub and cleaned off my cuts as best I could and settled back into one of the booths, my back to the wall, and closed my eyes to rest.

I woke up sometime later, looked out the window, noting that the sun was still up and that I had a few hours left of light. 

I grabbed some food for the road and left, heading back to the last place I knew the vamps were held up; the cemetery.

Just outside of town I pulled into an apartment complex. I waited, watching, making sure I wasn’t walking into a trap of some kind and got out making my way to the office.

I grabbed a couple of room keys off the wall, parked the opposite of my chosen room for the night and emptied half my supplies out of the car and put them into the room. I carefully blessed the room and drew crucifixes over the windows and doors with the holy water. I wasn’t gonna take any chances, not now.

I kept my weapons close to me and slid down the wall in the corner to wait out the night. Through the night I listened as vampires meandered outside the room, unable to enter, taunting me, trying to draw me out. 

Finally right before dawn a rock came crashing through the window with a simple word etched on the stone. 'Cemetery'.

I nodded, knowing that this was the showdown. One way or another it would end.

 

 

Today

 

 

You think you’ve faced the worst there is? Well I’ve got news for you; you haven’t.

Forget all you thought you knew about pain. Forget all you knew about fighting. Might as well forget about living while you’re at it. You can’t use what you’ve been taught; he knows all your tricks, your moves, your tactics.

What you need to know, what matters today… is that you’re the one who caused this and you’re the only one who can end it.

Think your friends and family can help you? Well they can’t. They’re dead; either turned or bled dry.

This is for the rest of my kind, their future. This is it, one way or another, it ends… just remember, it’s not Giles anymore. The man you thought of as your father is gone, dead but not buried and now it’s up to you; so make a choice. Do you want to run, live to fight another day or do you want to take him on, take him down, and make that bastard inside of him pay for what its done?

I can do this. I can. I have to or else… else all your deaths were for nothing, else I’ll lose those few I have left now.

I’m gonna kill you…

Or I’m gonna die trying.

I wiped at the mirror in the rundown bathroom, gingerly pushing my fingers over the steamed up surface and looked at myself long and hard, noting each and every line of stress indented in my face, the dark circles that now marred my once perfect skin and I promised myself that this time, it would be over once and for all. 

He would fall. I’d kill him; his followers and the slayers in hiding, waiting to grow up would be safe. I would see to it that my successors would carry on.

They would.

They had to or else a new hell would release itself over the entire earth.

I looked at myself again in the frosted over mirror, looked into my own hollow eyes and turned, walking into the other room, to the weapons carefully laid out over the bed.

I fingered them reverently, donning them. Knife in the back of my jeans, knife inside my boot, flare gun tucked away in a shoulder holster, loaded, two extra flares in a pouch hung on my belt. A short sword accompanied the ensemble but it didn’t make me feel any safer.

Was anyone ever really safe? 

No, we weren’t. We were just biding our time, living until our luck ran out.

I grabbed up a large bottle of water, opened it and took a long drink, took in a deep breath, gripped the sword and walked to the door, opened it and slipped out into the night, into the unknown, into life or death or somewhere in between.

It was now or never.

I wanted the never, but I couldn’t run, not from this, not from him, not from my duty, not me. I’m not a quitter.

I left the door open and looked outward into the darkness, took a few deep breaths and started walking back to the cemetery… the cemetery where everything kept going to hell and our numbers kept falling.

That cemetery: The one in my newly formed nightmares.

Eyes followed my every step, staying back, ordered to leave me for the master, at least that was my reasoning. I kept a cautious eye on every thing following me, continuing onward, still drinking the water, trying to calm my nerves, my feet never missing a beat against the overgrown grass.

I felt this urge to stop and I did. I breathed in heavily, unsure of what was about to come. I felt power surrounding me and I knew that several followers had mutinied against their new master.

They swarmed all at once, breaking through the thick surrounding brush. I downed the rest of the water in one big gulp and twirled the hilt of the sword in my hand, feeling the weight, balancing it in my palm.

I waited, arced the blade facing upwards, pivoted my foot and bent a knee, eyes downward, peering up from the corner, itching to strike, but waiting until just the right moment.

They ran in, unthinking, within striking distance. I pivoted around, bringing the blade upward, twirling, slicing the blade fast, furiously through the air, shoulder high, using the momentum to propel the blade around in a circle arc, using my body’s natural strength to pull the blade through any obstacle in its way.

The blade sliced through neck after neck, felling them in a nice even circle. 

I smirked and walked through the falling embers, kicking a burning cadaver out of my way, taking pleasure in the way it crumbled in the air and fell to the ground.

I looked at the few lucky enough to survive my counter attack, those few who’d stayed back, holding their ground. I eyed them, challenging them, watching as they slinked away.

I turned back towards my goal and put one foot in front of the other, one thing in mind. 

I slowed as I neared the cemetery, looking upward into the grayish black of the moss-covered trees. This was it. 

I pulled the flare gun and shot a flare up high into the sky, illuminating the area, trying to get a read on where everything was. I scanned the area, mapping it, memorizing where everything was, making my plan.

I watched as the flare faded, reloaded the gun, holstered it and stepped forward, my feet expertly navigating the broken and jagged headstones covering the ground.

I stopped suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge. I listened, feeling the air around me, feeling the power. 

I brought my sword up quickly over my head, dejecting the blow that came out of nowhere. I turned and got a glimpse of him, right before he thrust outward and sent me crashing back against a tombstone, breaking it in two.

I righted myself quickly and looked around, trying to locate him, trying to feel his presence.

I looked around frantically, listening as he laughed and mocked me. I stepped closer to the trees, peering into the blackness. I felt something shift behind me. I turned and faced nothingness and turned back to face him head on.

I pulled in a gasp of air, my eyes widening as he smirked at me. I pulled a stake and thrust it forward, cringing as he caught my hand and pulled me right up against him.

He licked the side of my head and groaned. I panicked slightly, brought up my knee to his groin, hitting him hard and fast, causing him to lose his grip slightly. I pulled away, pivoted and lashed out with a vicious roundhouse kick, knocking him off balance and to the side. 

I ran, jumping in the air, following up with a front snap kick, finally taking him off his feet and onto the ground. I followed him to the ground, stake drawn, trying to push it into his heart.

He grabbed my hand and held on, smiling at me the entire time.

I grabbed the flare gun from the holster, aimed and fired it right into his chest. He glared and sucked in the pain, letting his adrenaline build up.

He finally laughed and kicked me off of him. I rolled over the uneven ground, pushed up to my knees and looked over to where he used to be. I scanned the area and located my fallen sword. 

I pulled a knife and dove over the ground for the sword, grasp the hilt and rolled to my knees and onto my feet. 

I stood amongst the graves, knife in one hand, sword in the other, another stake tucked safely in my belt loop and waited.

I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to do what my ears were telling me to do. I heard the leaves shuffle behind me. I fought against turning, kept my eyes closed and waited for the surge of power.

I gripped the sword tighter, waiting, waiting. I turned slightly and flung the sword through the air, watching as it flew straight towards a shocked Giles, hitting him dead in the chest and securing him to a nearby tree.

I grinned and ran straight for him, knife at the ready, stake pulled.

He smiled at me, waiting until I got close and then pulled the sword from his chest and slashed it through the air, catching me off guard, cutting my face and torso before I could get out of the way. 

I blocked the blade with my knife, catching his arm, keeping it and the sword locked up, giving me enough time to drive the knife in and upward, trying to carve out his heart.

He hit me square in the nose, bloodying it, causing my eyes to water up and sting. 

I leaned down and thrust the knife through his kneecap, disabling him, trying to give myself a good chance.

He screamed, grabbed me by the head and flung me off and over a bunch of grave markers. 

I pushed myself to my knees weakly, using a nearby stone to right myself. I looked around and sensed a shadow in the nearby brush. I took a step backwards and stopped suddenly, I looked back, saw nothing and felt the power shift somehow around me.

I looked to the front, the back and to the sides. Something moved in from the front and sides and I took a quick step back, stopped and turned suddenly and looked up into the face of my one time father figure.

He grabbed me, pulled me forwards and sunk his fangs into my shoulder, drinking furiously.

I struggled, quickly growing weak and losing the will and strength to fight.

He suddenly let me go, pushing me off to the side. I staggered over a few stones and fell backwards into a half sitting position against a broken marker.

I watched as he eyed me carefully, sizing me up. “You poisoned me?” He asked.

I nodded yes, watching as the bite marks sizzled on my body, showing that I’d been drinking Holy Water.

He nodded and started to glow from within.

I watched as he ignited and his glowing embers blew in the gentle breeze.

I leaned back fully against the headstone, the loss of blood causing me to become disoriented.

I tried to stop the loss of blood, but watched helplessly as it trickled through my fingers.

I laughed, calling out to him. “I won. I beat you.”

“I won.”

“Didn’t I?”

“Didn’t I?”


End file.
